<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда графа нет дома by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145734">Когда графа нет дома</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Дракула отсутствует дома. Это редко бывает его желанием — скорее уж, необходимостью. Несмотря на затворническую жизнь вдали от поселений, люди всё никак не могли забыть про вампира и его дочь. Они ставили ловушки, устраивали облавы в лесу… Также графу надо было охотиться. Сделать это было подчас очень трудно — уж очень пугливой стала местная дичь. Приходилось уходить далеко в чащу леса, чтобы поймать что-то крупнее обычной полёвки.<br/>	      В такие времена с Мэйвис оставался Гриффин.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда графа нет дома</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Дракула отсутствует дома. Это редко бывает его желанием — скорее уж, необходимостью. Несмотря на затворническую жизнь вдали от поселений, люди всё никак не могли забыть про вампира и его дочь. Они ставили ловушки, устраивали облавы в лесу… Также графу надо было охотиться. Сделать это было подчас очень трудно — уж очень пугливой стала местная дичь. Приходилось уходить далеко в чащу леса, чтобы поймать что-то крупнее обычной полёвки.<br/>	      В такие времена с Мэйвис оставался Гриффин. Время шло, и мальчишка привык к своему необычному хозяину. Он всё охотнее и воодушевлённее стал делать дела по дому, слушался тоже большей частью по своей воле.<br/>	      Дракула стал значительно с ним мягче, поняв, что Гриффин не собирается сбегать. Он даже начал оставлять его одного дома, не боясь побега.<br/>	      Так было и сегодня.<br/>	       — Приду не скоро, накорми Мэйвис и следи за домом, — произнёс граф, готовясь к вылету.<br/>	      Гриффин, занимавшийся приготовлением еды для дочери хозяина, чуть склонил голову, принимая его слова к сведению, и ответил:<br/>	       — Как прикажете, мой господин.<br/>	       — Отлично! И смотри: Мэйвис должна быть в полной безопасности.<br/>	       — Исполню, хозяин.<br/>	       — Молодец, — по губам вампира скользнула лёгкая улыбка. В следующий миг огромная чёрная летучая мышь вылетела из окна и, расправив крылья, полетела на север.<br/>	      Гриффин проводил хозяина взглядом и снова вернулся к Мэйвис. Он очень любил малышку, которая платила ему тем же.<br/>	       — Вот и опять папка улетел, — мальчик поднял вампиршу на руки. — Что ж, будем ждать его. Он вернётся с удачной охоты. Я чувствую это.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>